Year of Loki
by spiderfrost101
Summary: Three years ago Loki kidnapped Petra Parker.(Fem Peter Parker)S..,E.I.L.D. searched for a year and gave up believing she was dead. Three years later she's back, but she's different...(Going through a rewright)
1. Hope

Petra Parker watched as a bright green ball of energy erupted from Loki's spear. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air at an alarming rate. Her natural reaction was of course, to scream. Quite loud, actually as she went hurtling towards the Avengers tower.

The rookie hero went crashing through one of the windows, the glass shattered in the process. Petra opened her tightly shut eyes to discover that she was back where she started, in her room, with shards of glass scattered around her with some of the shards digging into her flesh.

Loki followed shortly after, flying through the gaping hole in the window with his spear glowing bright once again. Petra felt a tingling sensation as pieces of glass worked their way out of her system and went towards the window, joining the other pieces that had come from the floor, mending it instantly.

Loki approached the young women as she gradually got to her feet and pressed her hand against the wall, using it as support "Okay, now you're in for it, pal" she slurred, slightly dazed after suffering a heavy trauma to the head.

Loki's bright green eyes glinted, there was a hint of mischief in his gaze as he lifted his hand and began to speak, all the while there was a mystical green light shrouding his hand "You are weak, young Spider. Weary, sleep. Sleep. Sleep." He told her gently.

Petra's head began to throb and her eye lids grew heavy. She tried to fight it but to no avail, her consciousness slipped away and her body swayed. The last thing she remembered was her eyes shutting before her collided with the ground.

The God of Mischief smirked as the young adult hit the ground. He picked the girl up bridal style off the ground, he brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

 _Yes,_ He thought _she will make the perfect weapon against the Avenger's and much more for me._

 **Sorry this chapter is short. I also thought there needed to be some more Loki and Peter Parker(Boy or girl) fanfiction. I also ship these two so hard. So do not judge I promise you this will be a good story.**

 **Also this will be my first story I shall update a lot! Spiderfrost forever!^_^**


	2. Save her

...

Petra was crying. Feeling alone and forgotten. She prayed that her team was alright. Warm tears flooding down her cheeks. She screamed and cried begging to be let go. Refusing to accept that he had captured. It had been three weeks since Loki had kidnapped her. She remembered him attacking her, and then sleep and waking up in a cell in a lab she thought was destroyed. _That was destroyed._ That wasn't even the worst of it. Along with being captured by a psychotic god, he had allied himself along with Doctor Octaves and Saber Tooth

Loki walked into the room gave her a dark, sadistic chuckle. "Why would I do that. After all. I have _special_ plans for you, Petra Parker."

It sent a shiver down her spine thinking about what the god of lies had in store for her in the future. All that mattered, though, was that her friends were safe. That they were able to reach Nick Fury and the Avenger's . That she and the others would come to her rescue and defeat Loki once and for all.

"My team will rescue me!" The Spider themed hero cried defiantly. Tears brimming her eyes.

"Sweet Petra." Loki crooned chillingly, "There yet to even show up. What makes you think they would come to your aid?"

"Because I would do the same for them! "Petra said defiantly with much truth in her words.

"Really now?" Loki mused. For a person to be trusted among S.H.I.E.L.D the Avenger's even the X-Men means you must be very talented with secrets. Yet they are yet to arrive. Do they even care if you live? Loki saw the defiance her eyes and sighed deeply. "Perhaps we have a lot of training ahead of us." The god then grinned darkly. Sadistically. "Let's see how long it takes for young women such as you to break." The tip of his scepter began to glow darkly and touched the girl's chest.

Petra could only scream as she endured her worst nightmare over and over. Seeing the life leave her uncle's eyes would forever embed itself in her mind. Loki enjoyed seeing the younger cry and suffers. He focused harder. Making the nightmare seem more real. Petra covered her head with her hands. Curling up on the cold, unforgiving floor and screaming at the top of her lungs while tears coursed down her face. Loki eventually stopped after a half-hour to rest.

"My..." he panted, "You're a strong little girl, aren't you?"

Petra weakly opened her eyes; both were puffy and red from the crying she's done. She slowly got on her feet ."I...will never...break..." she said weakly, "My team...my friends ...will come for me... You'll see..."

Loki smirked. He couldn't help but admire this women's strong will. "I can assure you. S.H.I.E.L.D. will never come for you. If your friends can survive the frozen terrain, that is."

"M-my friends will break me free! You'll see! Director Fury and The Avenger's even the X-men will come and stop you!"

"Hmm." Loki stared at the young hero. This was going to take much longer then he originally intended. "It appears I have a lot of work to do with you..." he murmured. He then narrowed his crimson irises towards the young hero and grinned darkly. "Let us begin round two, then." he chuckled as the tip of his scepter glowed once more.

...

However, Fury and her friends never came.


	3. Funeral's suck

The sky was gray over the city of New York

Nova glided from Petra's home quietly and landed on the cobblestone street that lead to a small graveyard wearing nothing but black. He walked amongst the other heroes that inhabited Petra Parker's life who were also dressed in black accessories or garments. All of whom had a mournful expression on their face. A few with tears in their eyes. Nova or better known to most people as Sam Alexander had a neutral expression. But it didn't hide the anguish he felt storming inside of him.

Like rough waves crashing against large rocks during a bad storm at sea. He refused to shed a single tear until he arrived at his destination. Which is the same destination every other heroes that had met the wall crawler were heading to.

A sense of heart break soon filled him when he realized there was no coffin only a grave marker under a tree where Sam used to be able to find Petra reading or thinking about God only knows what. The trees surrounding them were decorated in black ribbons and variety of flowers. The picture next to the gravestone featured Petra Parker; surrounded by books with a laptop in her lap and smiling sweetly.

Sam soon spotted his friends sitting at a part of the front row that was especially reserved for them. Ava was dressed in a black dress with a black rose corsage in her hair. Danny wore a black bandana around his neck along with a black jacket and jeans and had his head bowed respectfully. Luke wore a black suit; a black tie tied around her neck as well. Ava seemed to be on the brink of tears. May was dressed in a long black dress and had a few black bows in her elegant, white hair. Logan was sitting beside her with a black suit and tie around his neck. Tears already threating to fall to reveal a man in much pain.

Sam quietly took the empty seat by Ava. The normally calm feline seemed to acknowledge his presence, but said not a single word. None of them did. Sam looked to the row on his right and spotted The Avenger's . Tony, who seemed to be in shock while Clint had his front arms wrapped around Natasha for comfort. But he too seemed to be reaching his breaking point. Thor was kneeling head bowed in respect while Steve stood with his shield in front head Also bowed in respect , Nick Fury was standing at the front overlooking the crowd. Like the rest, he wore black. Fury raised his head and opened his eyes, which were filled with sorrow. "Let the service commence." he said in an even voice. Trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Everybody present lifted their heads up to face the director of S.H.E.I.L.D took a moment to swallow before speaking.

"Today we are here to remember the lives of a very brave hero :Petra Parker or most of you might have known her as Spider Women..."

Sam closed his eyes sadly. Remembering the entire incident back in the battle a year prior to this. Witnessing Loki destroying the tower where Petra was last seen in before their very eyes. _Maybe...I could've done something,_ Sam thought to himself. But he knew that there was nothing he could've done to save Petra. Even if he tried.

"Now...we may begin the speeches..." Fury's aid before he walked over and stood by Agent Coulsin.

May and Logan were the first to go. They stood before the crowd of people who gathered for the service. May mustered whatever mental strength she had left and spoke. "First of all, I would like to thank Nick Fury for holding this service for my niece she was a ...very good person . She was the greatest thing that's ever happened to myself and Ben. And...for what that monster, Loki, did to take her away... I hope he is found he pays for what he has done!"

When a fleet of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents , they were surprised to find the place completely empty. Void of all life. The only thing that proved of Loki's presence there was finding Petra's web shooter destroyed by Loki's mageic. The news brought horror and distraught to everyone all over New York. Logan and May took the news the hardest.

They managed to find her mask, or what's left of it, in the wilderness and placed it in a decorative coffin along with her web shooters and buried in a plot only used for people who died in the line of duty. They searched what remained of the tower Petra was last seen in, but found nothing but the remnants of ice crystals.

"Petra Parker was like a daughter to me." Logan whispered, "S-she was my god daughter . I loved working with her. I-I miss you, Pet... W-why did you have to go!?" Logan looked as if he would break any second as he returned to his seat

Next up was Harry. "Petra Parker was my best friend and the bravest person I've ever met." he said. "Pet, if you hear up there, know that you'll always have a place in my heart. Rest in peace, girl..."

"Before Petra, I didn't have many friends." Ava said when it came her turn. "But because of her, I began to relies there was more to life than training and learning. If it was not for her I would have lost control and I also would not have gained a sister that Loki decided to take away from me" Ava then turned her attention up to the gray sky. Tears rolling down her beautiful face and messing up her makeup a bit. "Petra...I don't think I've ever said this..., but thank you. Thank you for everything."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PETRA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mary Jane sobbed once it was her turn.

When it came to Danny's turn, the once calm boy found himself unable to control hir emotions and cried on the spot. Blabbering gibberish that no one could understand.

Eventually it was Sam's turn. The normally tough, argent hero stood before the crowd with shaking legs. His voice cracking as he spoke. "Pe-Petra Parker wasn't just a friend...she was like a sister to me. We both had our differences...but I loved her like family!" Sam finally broke down and cried. Surprising a few of the people there. "I'm so sorry,Pet! I could've done something to save you! I'm so sorry! I love you, Petra! I love you! I promise I'll make Loki pay for he did to you=. I'll make sure he suffers the worst fate possible!"

"Petra Parker..." Phil whispered after Sam had his turn. "For years I've never seen a person as smart, skilled, and quick witted as her. Watching someone so young as it changed me. I've seen agents be trained to be the best in this world, and Petra, well it all came natural for her It disgusts me that a man so cruel would do that to another! And Petra... If it weren't for her and her team...I wouldn't be standing here today." Phil closed his eyes just as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you...Petra... I'll make sure that Loki will be put to justice...I can promise you that..."

Nick Fury was the last to go. There was a brief moment of silence as he stared at everybody present. As if looking into their souls and minds. He felt their pain and sorrow. In a slightly cracked voice, he spoke. "Petra will be remembered as the bravest person on this world. Her bravery will go down in history as the bravest member of S.H.E.I.L.D. . As for Loki ..." Fury suddenly found himself struggling to speak a bit. Wave of emotion coming at him all of a sudden.

"Director?" Phil said worriedly. Tapping Fury's shoulder.

The man calmed down and smiled at her little sister. "Thank you, Phil." he said before continuing. " determined look appeared on his face. "From this day forward! S.H.E.I.L.D. will devote their time in tracking down and bringing Loki in, he will pay! His crimes will not go unpunished! We will make sure that Petra Parker did not die in vain. At that moment, everyone shot up and cheered. Supporting Fury's commitment. He raised his hand and everyone silenced immediately. "Now...we shall conclude this service with a song sung by Ava." Fury took a few steps to the side and allowed the feline to take her place on the stage. Everyone fell silent at the Ava began to sing in a comforting, angelic voice **.**

" **If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in a river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **Uh oh, uh oh**

 **Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**  
 **She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**  
 **And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**  
 **Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
 **I've had just enough time**

 **If I die young, bury me in satin**  
 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
 **Sink me in the river at dawn**  
 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
 **I've had just enough time**

 **And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**  
 **I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**  
 **I've never known the lovin' of a man**  
 **But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**  
 **There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**  
 **Who would have thought forever could be severed by...**

 **...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**  
 **I've had just enough time**

 **So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**  
 **What I never did is done**

 **A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**  
 **They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**  
 **And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**  
 **Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

 **If I die young, bury me in satin**  
 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
 **Sink me in the river at dawn**  
 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **Uh oh (uh, oh)**  
 **The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)**  
 **Go with peace and love**  
 **Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**  
 **Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
 **I've had just enough time**

 **So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."**

 **"** Sleep well, Petra Parker..."Logan whispered as his tears started to fall.


	4. Broken at last

Petra yanked and pulled at the metal chain that was attached to the metal collar around her neck. They relocated her in the land of the Frost giants, hidden in deep in the nine realms. Loki thought it would be a nice touch if he dragged her along with a chain leash. Petra Parker refused to be treated like somebody's pet.

"My..." Loki purred when he stepped into her cell, "You look lovely in chains." He said as he began to kiss the crook of her neck, sending a shiver down Petra's spine.

Petra grunted before glaring dangerously at the god. "As soon as I get outta here-!" Petra cried in surprise when she lost her balance and accidentally slipped onto the stone floor. Loki chuckled in amusement.

 _She's a tough women, this one,_ he mused as he continued to watch her fight with the chain. _I've tried all of my spells, but none of them are strong enough to break her. It's no wonder she was able to last this long. I must try harder. She must see things my way._

Petra eventually gave up on the chain and fell on her back in exhaustion. Her tongue hanging out as she panted for breath. Loki felt something click in him when he saw the young women splayed out like that on the floor. Fighting back the urges that were beginning to pop up in him, he spoke. "Shall you begin today's lesson?"

Petra rolled her eyes. "Oh _joy_." she spat sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to be this way if you would just give up on Fury and join me instead. He hasn't even sent a search party for you."

"Y-You don't know that!" Petra protested.

"Oh, but I _do_ know, Petra Parker. I've learned about these lands since my boyhood. It would be suicide if he were to send a search party out in this type of weather even for Asgardians."

"S.H.E.I.L.D. has some of the best fliers in all of the world." Petra said firmly. "I'm sure they'll _manage_."

Loki growled softly in frustration. Flashing his pure green eyes dangerously and causing Petra to recoil back slightly. No person she knew had eyes like that. This was no ordinary Asgardian. Loki was part frost giant and master of magic, the prince of tricks, and the god of evil. She was skating on thin ice right now.

"They will _never_ find you, Petra Parker." he snarled as he slowly approached the now frightened girl. "You _will_ join my side as both my apprentice and my queen. Your so called "family" cares nothing for you. Neither does your _beloved_ aunt."

"Shut up!" Petra screamed as she quickly covered her ears. "Just shut up already!"

Loki snapped. "You NEVER show disrespect towards ME!"

Petra tried to put up a brave face, but found that she was too frightened to even move a single muscle. Instead she crawled away from the angry god until she curled herself up against the corner of her cell. Pressing against the cold walls and shielding her face with her hands.

"I _will_ break you." Loki vowed. His eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red. "And I will use any means necessary in doing so." The tip of his scepter glowed before he tapped her chest gently with the point of it, and she once again endured her worst fears, her worst memories.

Petra screamed from the agonizing pain that now coursed through her body. She was now enduring the same nightmare she's been having ever since her capture.

 _Uncle Ben's face was starting to lose color, the pool of blood growing larger and life disappearing from his eyes._

 _"Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben. Please come back! I'm sorry! I'll stop him this time. I won't let you die! I promise! Please don't leave me!"_

Petra wailed on the floor. Frantically crying out to someone who wasn't really there. Loki grinned at his current results and forced more power into the spell. Hoping to add more effect in the end. Petra suddenly screamed in sheer horror.

 _"No, Uncle Ben, don't die! Please! Please don't die now! I'll stop him! Just don't leave. I need you!"_

 _Ben Parker looked at her, death in his eyes stared up at Petra and said, "Why didn't you save me, I took you in I cared for me and you let me die, why Petra? You didn't even try to save me, or them. You are weak! Useless! You're nothing but a useless child!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Petra screamed in despair as tears proceeded to flow from her closed eyes. She shot out her hand in a desperate attempt to reach for the man that wasn't really there to begin with. Everything felt so real that Petra was trouble defining if this is just another one of Loki's tricks, or if this is the real deal. It was messing with her mind severely.

Loki felt a sense of victory in him. He was getting close. He could just feel her nearing her breaking point. Soon he would have her on his side. Such a strong, beautiful women is very likely to become a very powerful and stunning warrior. The mere thought of just _touching_ her sent a shiver down the god's spine. He could hardly wait. He just needed to have her break...

...

One Year had gone by.

Petra had never felt so alone before in her life. She had lost a large amount of weight during her capture. Refusing to eat any food offered to her. It was only until Loki threatened to force feed her that she decided to at least eat a bit of food. Her eyes were red from the crying she's endured during her secessions with Loki. Dark rings formed underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. It made her sick to think that Loki had a nice mattress with a warm blanket and cozy pillows to sleep on while she had nothing but the floor and her arms.

"You just won't accept it. Won't you?" Loki sighed after secession. Petra lay on the floor. She looked up at the go with wet, tearful eyes.

"Why?" she asked, her voice now hoarse from all the screaming she's done during each secession. "Why me? Why do you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" More importantly, why hasn't her team come for her yet?

Loki approached the fallen mare and, to her surprise, gently brushed his hand against her long unkept hair. "I do this for your own good, Petra." he said fondly as he continued to caress her. "You refuse to listen. You refuse to believe that Fury and your team have abandoned you for good."

Petra narrowed her eyes at the man and viciously ripped away from his gentle caresses and crawled back a few feet. Minding the chain that was still latched onto her. "No... You can torture me as long as you like... But I know Fury hasn't given up on me. He'll never give up on me because he cares about me. He and my friends."

Something suddenly clicked in Loki's head and he smirked evilly to himself. "Hm. That's something a _failure_ would say." he said casually. This caught Petra's attention and she immediately perked her ears up at this.

"W-what are you saying?" she asked weakly.

Loki smiled innocently. His emerald green eyes flickering. "Think about it for a minute, sweet Spider. Has Fury sent you to the S.H.E.I.L.D. on a mission, yes?"

Petra thought for a moment. It had only been one year ago. But she could remember it clearly. Yet everything seems like a distant memory now. She nodded her head shakily. "I-I think so."

"Well... Look at what occurred. Not only had you failed to stop me, but you still tried to save everyone. You allowed yourself to be captured though. You allowed Fury to lie to you about your parents to get. He failed to understand why you needed your privacy with your _problem_ with cutting. Why would that give Fury a reason to save you? Why would he want to do something with a failure such as you? Your friends left you because you placed them in mortal danger. What makes you think they'd still want you as a friend after what you put them through?"

"I-I..." Petra stammered. She couldn't find the right words to use. Was Loki really telling the truth? Now that she thought about it, he _does_ have a good point. "B-but...I don't understand." she whimpered.

Loki sighed deeply. He was close. So very close. He just needed to put her through secession one more time. This time make it as real as possible. Enough to make her believe it's real. He casted the spell and Petra screamed. It wasn't long until she found herself in a familiar situation.

 _Petra found herself surrounded by her friends and family. Everyone she knew in person. They were all giving her hateful and disappointed looks. Even Sam!_

 _"Why, Pet?" Logan asked coldly, "Why did yourself get captured?"_

 _"I-I thought you would..." Petra struggled to speak._

 _"You let my husband die in the hands of that mugger, Petra Parker." May hissed, "And to think I actually agreed to take you in._

 _"Aunt May, please!"_

 _"It was a mistake ever meeting you, Petra!" Sam snapped harshly. "All you've ever done was get us into dangerous situations that could kill us!"_

 _"Yeah!" the others agreed in unison._

 _"Sam...Ava... Luke... Danny...Harry... M.J."_

 _"You're a terrible excuse for an agent!" Fury said cruelly. Glaring hatefully at the frightened girl. "I knew I shouldn't have recruited when I met you that day! The entire world would be better off without you!"_

 _Petra gasped in sheer horror. Did she really just say that? Nick Fury of all people, the man that was like a father to her along with Logan!?_

 _"I wouldn't be dead if you hadn't fucked things up that night in the convenient store!" Ben Parker yelled. Causing Petra to recoil back in fear._

 _"This is your entire fault! My husband would still be alive if it weren't for you!" May screeched._

 _Petra suddenly felt something hit her. She fell to the ground. Bleeding from a wound to her face. She couldn't over and gasped when she saw Sam Alexander standing in an attacking position. "That's for almost getting us killed all the time!" the teen hero hissed._

 _"S-Sam..." Petra felt the tears finally fall. "I-I thought we were best friends I loved you..."_

 _"You HAVE no FRIENDS and how could I love someone as weak and defenseless as you." He snarled_

 _"No...NO!" Petra screamed in sheer denial. "This can't be happening!"_

 _"You see what I mean? I can't have a friend who acts like a deranged lunatic!" Sam snapped._

 _"She's a danger to us and Earth." Ava growled. "It's best if we just get rid of her. For our sake." she spoke with no remorse whatsoever._

 _"I couldn't agree more." Logan agreed._

 _"No..." Petra whispered._

 _The group started to approach her. All with a deadly look in their eyes._

 _"No...Stop...pleases...STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"_

Loki watched Petra writhe on the floor in pain. As though she were being beaten to death. Her tears and pleas didn't stop as she frantically flew her arms around as if she was attempting to protect herself from her invisible attackers. When the spell finally wore off, Petra had been reduced into nothing but a shivering mess on the floor. Curled up in a tight ball crying loudly. Loki smiled softly and approached the broken girl. He finally broke her. Just like he wanted. He sat beside Petra before removing his cape and placing it on her. Petra snuggled at the soft, comforting fabric. The first comforting thing she's felt since her capture. She felt the steel collar around her neck suddenly fall off and hit the ground with a "clang" along with the chain. She continued to cry from there.

"Sweet Petra..." Loki crooned as he gently pulled the girl into an embrace. He was pleased to see that she didn't pull herself away, but actually clung onto him for comfort. Pressing her face against the cold armor covering his chest. "Now do you believe me? The ones you once saw as your friends betrayed you. They care nothing for you. They've abandoned you."

Petra whimpered loudly and pressed herself even closer to the god of mischief. Loki smiled and gently caressed her hair. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll never be like them. I'll always be by your side no matter what. _I'm_ your only real friend; these people in this building are your only real family."

Petra sniffled and her loud sobs had been reduced into nothing but broken whimpers. Eventually, she gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep right in Loki's arms. Wrapped in his warm, cozy cape. The god grinned victoriously and gently brushed his lips near her ear. It would be a long road to recovery for her. But all she needed was some food and rest on a comfy bed. And luckily for him, he knew just the bed to use.

Loki chuckled. He was looking forward to the next step of his plan.

 **Okay so let's get this straight Loki broke Petra right when the funeral was going on. Her team mates looked for her for a year and gave up thinking Loki had killed her. Loki does have feeling for Petra, so that's why he wanted her at her side and to see things his way so he kidnapped her and broke her. Loki would also never hurt her physically and he actually hated having to do this to her. The next chapter will be set two years later, and you'll learn how some have moved on and some have not. P.S. No one has really moved on there just learning to cope with Petra no longer with them.**


	5. Sam and Amadeus

Sam Alexander sat alone in the tree that stood tall and strong above Petra's grave. It had two years since that heart breaking funeral, three years since she went missing, and as for Sam Alexander the pain was free as the mourning dew on the fresh green grass.

Even though Sam's pain was still the same, his appearance had changed. His coal black hair reached to his chin, skin a little darker, dark green eyes sharper. and a little taller. Sam had changed since that funeral. He no longer joined or teased, he rarely talked and when he did it was about Petra, or how he would kill Loki when he got his hands on him or die trying.

He wore black all the time now, that or really dark shades of grey, sometimes jeans like he was wearing today. Ever since Petra disappeared .

Sam was just never the same again.

Two years later and he still wasn't the same and seemed to be incapable of moving.

"I don't want to move on." he said quietly. He could still remember every little detail of her face and body.

Sam closed his dark green eyes and pictured her. Light chestnut brown hair that fell mid back, electric blue eyes that held intelligence, yet still naive rose pink lips, and a little bit of an hour glass figure coming in.

Then her personality, funny and playful, but series about the mission. Intelligent yet naive. She was sexy, but cute. God knows she could turn him on with a single word, her voice was all he needed to hear to turn a bad day around, and just like that-

she was gone.

 _Flashback three years ago_

 _Okay team hears the plan! Petra yelled over the noise of the battle._

" _Agent Venom, Powerman, Rhino, I nee you guys to cause a distraction. I don't care what it is Flash just distract them! Petra snapped when Agent Venom opened his mouth to ask a question._

" _Iron Spider I need you to hack into Otto's robot things, so we can't by. White Tiger, Iron Fist, Triton! I need you guys to guard Iron Spiderwhile he's hacking into the robots mainframe, because he'll be extremely vulnerable. Nova, your with me, we gotta try and get that scepter away from Loki. It's the main source of his power. We get that out of his hands, he's not as powerful. Everyone understand what they need to do!_

 _Everyone nodded, their instructions were clear enough._

 _Moments Later_

 _Sam looked at Petra, mask long gone, destroyed in the fight._

 _Her face was covered in ash and a little bit of blood from the cuts she had gained over the battle that were healing at the moment. Sam pauses and just stared at her._

" _Petra." The young Spider themed hero turned around and smiled sweetly at him._

" _Not getting cold feet now are you bucket head."_

 _Sam blushed as she said those words. "Uh- n-no it's just that ya' know uh, we might get killed and I-"_

 _Sam was suddenly cut off as Petra walked up to him and pressed her lips softly against his._

 _Sam's heart skipped a beat as he felt her lips against his. He had dreamed about this happening so many times and it was finally happening and it ended far to soon as she ended their kiss._

 _Petra looked up at him and gave him her classic Parker smirk. "I love you to Bucket head." Petra playfully slapped his arm and started to to run toward were they believed Loki was and soon he followed pursuit._

 _Thirty Minutes later_

" _Petra! He's right behind you!" Sam screamed, but he was to late, Loki grabbed Petra by the arm and teleported her outside. Sam say a bright blast of green light above him outside he heard Petra dream in terror that was soon mixed with pain as he heard her go through a glass a window. Sam flew to where Petra was and then he saw her. She was lying limp on the ground, pieces of glass in her skin that was slowly being pulled out by Loki's magic. Petra cried out in pain as it left her skin. Sam tried to run to her he hit something that sent volts of electricity through his body and push him back. Sam realized that he was trapped and he couldn't save her. He couldn't save the women he loved. All he could do was stand their and watch the scene play out out. Loki once more grabbed her by the throat, Petra's body limp and in bright flash of green light…_

 _She was gone. Sam cried out once more, but it was to late. Petra Parker was gone._

Now

Sam suddenly jerked awake. The memory of that day clear as freshly cleaned glass. Sweat dripping down his face. Sam covered his face with with one hand and began to sob.

"Sam?"

Sam looked down from his perch and saw a small boy looking up in concern.

"Amadeus, what are you doing her?" Sam croaked his thought silently sore from the crying."

"I just thought I'd pay my respects to Petra." The boy said gently as hep a bundle of white flowers tied up in a neat black bow.

Lilies. Sam thought, a small smile forming on his face.

"Those were her favorites a'know." he said with a half hearted chuckle

"Yeah" Amadeus whispered.

"You want to know why?" Sam said with half-hearted smile.

""Lily Potter." the young genus said. "Man did that girl love Harry Potter." Amadeus said with a laugh. Sam chuckle;ed slightly as he watched the small boy mean over to laugh when he suddenly heard the Amadeus start to choke up and cry. Sam stared in shock as the boy hugged himself and cry. Sam umped off his perch and pulled Amadeus in a firm and heart felt hug. Sam began to cry silently as the boy buried his face in his shirt.

"It's all right." Sam whispered.

"I'm here, I know it hurts I-I"

That was all Sam could say before he broke down himself, he himself still hurting for the loss of the women he still loved.


End file.
